muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 13 (1981-1982)
and Muppet performer Richard Hunt play birdwatchers in this season's premeire episode.]] shows Bert his unique method of fishing.]] ]] '']] ''Sesame Street Season 13 aired from November 23, 1981 to May 21, 1982. Season Overview This season will expanded its curriculum and include new emphasis on the development of listening skills and the ability to follow directions. Pre-reading segments will include illustrations on the practical uses and pleasures of reading. The Miami News: 'Sesame Street' a teen, but still thinks youngThe concept of environment is also introduce this season. Al Hyslop comments, "For 2 and 3 year olds, the fact that there is an environment is terribly important, though they won't recognize it as that. When you are 4 and 5, you begin to discover there are certain qualities that have to do with environment, like endangered species." In the opening episode (1576), the concept of "endangered species," focus on Big Bird as the rare beast in question. A new muppet character name Aristotle, who is a blind monster, is introduce this season to continued to explore the area of the handicapped.Ocala Star-Banner: 'Sesame Street' A TV Teen-Ager Episodes Episodes 1576 - 1705 (130 episodes) * Episode 1576 -- 13th season premiere; Birdwatchers on Sesame Street * Episode 1590 * Episode 1646 -- A fireman visits the daycare center Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Aristotle, Bert, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Slim Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Buffy, Mr. Macintosh, Willy Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed Muppeteers :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young Guest Stars : Madeline Kahn Season 13 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, David Korr * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets by: Don Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Susan Moore, Ed Christie * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Victor Di Napoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane Asch * Production Assistants: Diane P. Mitchell, Cheryl Ann Jung, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lovery, Danette Morganelli, Joseph M. Catalano, Mercedes Polanco, Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Martin Gaujenieks * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando, Jerry Gruen, Joe LoRe' * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer * Director of Research: Lewis Bernstein, Ph.D. * Associate Director of Research: Istar Schwager * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Sources 13